An Administrative Core will provide support for all Conte Center activities. The Administrative Core will be directed by Richard Huganir and the daily activities will be performed by two administrators. The Administrators will arrange consultant activities, manage budgets, order supplies, monitor inventory, and provide secretarial support for the PI. In addition, the Core Administrator will also manage the Conte Center web site. The Administrative Core will be located in the Administrative Office Suite for the Department of Neuroscience, Room 1001 ofthe Woods Basic Science Building. This room is located near the office ofthe PI and within one or two floors of each of the Conte Center Labs.